


Assemble

by peoriapeoria



Series: The Vita-Ray AU [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Battle for NYC, F/M, Gen, Skinny Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the Vita-Ray AU. Steve Rogers is an artist and WWII vet, and the husband of Director M. Carter Rogers (retired). Phil Coulson goes to recruit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson was going to recruit a legend. Major Steve Rogers, retired, had fought in World War Two in the European Theater and provided tactical support in the Pacific. He had contributed to restoring military morale after Vietnam and advised the Pentagon concerning world security.

Major Steve Rogers had current certifications from the SEALs, Rangers and Special Forces, drawing on that knowledge to prepare illustrations for educational use. Phil pressed the doorbell.

When the door opened, Phil had to lower his gaze and met blue eyes. "Major Rogers?"

"Steve. Come in."

His picture had been sent ahead, and Phil followed inside. The home had the air of many generations of use, and a place for everything, if not everything quite in that place. The placement of stationary navy ladders and rolling library ones was not lost on Phil. Steve picked up and sat down things as they moved, clearly taking them part way to their proper location.

The north light in the room they stepped into was amazing. There was a drafting table, an easel and other work areas laid out, and a small sitting space nestled in with glass-fronted bookshelves and coffee-station.

"What is the Avengers Initiative, and why do you want me?"

"There are challenges coming that will need people of extraordinary skills and abilities to confront. We have identified some of the people we consider to fit our requirements. You were at the top of our list."

"Nick is a sore loser."

Phil didn't think lies were the basis of any long-standing collaboration. "Director Carter put you there."

"Guess young love wanes." The fine crinkles by his eyes put the wink into the statement. "Can you tell me who else would be on this all-star team without me signing away my first born? Veronica is a spitfire."

"You've heard of Iron Man." It was hard not to hear about Tony Stark's armored, well the jury was still out on just what Iron Man was. "There's an extraterrestrial--technically he's from another dimension- named Thor."

"Thor?"

So it was a bit more Men in Black than SHIELD's usual. "I've seen him. We've a few in house recommendations. We've not contacted Dr. Bruce Banner yet." He realized that name might not mean much to Major Rogers. "You might have seen him in Harlem."

"That mess General Ross made."

Phil managed not to smile. The emphasis was not respectful, nor was it actionable. The news accounts were enough to piece together the order of events and know they didn't match the official statement. "Dr. Banner was working on the reopened Operation Rebirth. There was an accident." He noticed the moment of silence long enough for a prayer. "He's the foremost expert on gamma radiation. Said to be in Hawking's league."

"And just what am I supposed to add to this merry band?"

"A good man. They will need a leader. And..."

"You don't know how to handle Tony."

No one knew how to handle Anthony Edward Stark, though Pepper Potts did the best at the Sisyphean task. He was brilliant, that suit was just the tip of a very sharp vanguard of innovation. He'd been more publicity shy since his abduction, though that was a very relative thing. Iron Man was clearly more an obsession than a mere hobby.

"Do you really think I do? Just because I knew Howard."

Phil thought that it might help eventually. "The public will need this framed for them. You are uniquely suited to presenting the right questions. You can make a team out of diverse people. You have more tactical experience than anyone we can field."

"And I'm really tough to kill."

"That too." It was why Steve Roger's five clusters for his purple heart had numbers etched on them. They should be silver, and still they'd be etched. Many of his awards would have been posthumous for anyone else. Anyone else would have been sent home after that much abuse. "You'll need a uniform with a mask."

"And a man in a mask needs a story, as to why if he's right he must hide his identity."

Phil did smile then. First Avenger acquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse. Tony Stark was of course there, oddly wearing sunglasses when it was just him and Pepper Potts. She'd been made CEO not on Tony's return from his abduction, but after he'd demonstrated he was not cowed if less social. He'd weathered the Iron Man hearings and provided the Air Force with their own armor, which he had no doubt was intended all along; the interface was too specific to James Rhodes and the SHIELD science team agreed that its beauty was that the suit was all interface.

Natasha had learned that Tony Stark was not well but hadn't determined who was in the suit.  
If it was a suit; the scientists were highly convinced it was not a robot. Scientists. The matter of a cyborg was still open however. Had Tony found a veteran willing to undergo an experimental procedure?

"JARVIS, I'm going to ship you as a patient simulator." Tony stood from the couch. "Agent."

"We have a proposition. Your Iron Man would be instrumental to our Avengers Initiative, and you'd be a valued consultant."

"What's in it for me? Not money and I'm already handsome."

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Phil could see the bait was tempting. "We've located him providing medical treatment in Kolkata."

"That's not a stressful place."

"Anger. The Hulk comes out when he's angry. He doesn't drive."

Tony nodded. "He'll be angry being found."

"We're not General Ross. Seduce him with science."

"Stop speaking my language." Tony did not take the folder.

"I'll take those." Pepper accepted the papers and then passed them to Tony.

"Who all do you have planned for this boy band?" Tony had seen the Black Widow picture. "No."

"She's the only trained operative. Unless you're ready to divulge who is Iron Man." Natasha had to be on the team. She wouldn't follow the World Security Council blindly but they didn't know that.

Tony was already looking at the thumbdrive files. "Cute. No. What's this Rebirth material doing in here, you didn't get someone else stupid enough to kick that dog?"

"There was one successful subject. We've not assigned a code name yet." That had Tony's attention.

"He'd have to be in his nineties. Or she in hers."

"The serum worked." Phil paused. "Talk to Dr. Banner. We need him professionally, he's an expert on the serum and several other fields that are going to be in play. And talk to Iron Man." Phil started leave, he'd put all the cheese in there, now Tony just needed to invest in the maze."

"Are you going towards the airport?" Pepper didn't look like she was dressed for a flight but then she was CEO, private plane and all.

"I can." He knew that both she and Lt. Col. Rhodes were very protective of Tony. She had the higher clearance.

"Tony, I'll call."

The kiss answered the speculation. Phil tried to be invisible. It wasn't especially risqué, but it was very intimate. They left, Ms Potts guiding small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this Tony is a bit AU from MCU and not just in not declaring "I am Iron Man."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce looked at the water, looked at the men and women on the deck. "So, you think Ross won't take on the Navy?" He was still reeling that Tony Stark would come for him in India. He'd been invited to a very expensive hotel, and here he was. Tony Stark was persuasive though now Bruce was wondering if this was wise. The Other Guy on an aircraft carrier...

"You'll want to step inside." She wasn't just a pilot, she moved like a cobra. Planes were being secured.

"We want to see this. Bruce, this is great, you're in for a treat." Bruce looked back at the water, now churning. No way could those fighter planes take the salt water. And then he realized they weren't diving they were lifting. He worked equations in his head to stay calm.

"We really should go inside, it's going to get cold and a little rarified for oxygen." She said it as if it was meant more as a reminder. Like she knew that what they knew didn't always register to their immediate surroundings.

Tony tilted his head and swung out his hand.

"Can't believe I've never taken the time to see it in action."

The bridge was so large the ready room was a conversation area above the command post. Bruce looked at the man sitting. Something was off; it wasn't just the clear signs of former malnutrition or the easy way he held himself like some yogis he'd seen.

"Uncle Steve?!"

That promised some answers and questions. Bruce watched as the man seemed to gain thirty years. Posture. That's what he'd niggled on. He didn't have the slouch of most kids. Now he was conforming to the habits of much older men. It was uncanny.

"You look good."

"My line. Dr. Banner, meet the one graduate of Project Rebirth."

Steve didn't look to be in his 80s. 90s. There was very little personal information about the one subject that survived, mostly test results including some regimes that shouldn't have been conducted, no matter how impressive the results. The latter ones, after the worst, were marked H. Howard Stark must have taken over. Of course he wouldn't have signed his name.

Loki was in Stuttgart. Bruce was shown his lab to trace the Tesseract, Steve went to suit up and Tony eeled off somewhere.

Tony reappeared later, explaining why iridium, and what else Loki was going to be after. Bruce agreed that Loki's capture was too easy. He was also disconcerted about the report of Thor's hammer striking Steve's new shield.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve went exploring. He'd long learned that the secret to not being seen was to look natural and unremarkable, like you belonged wherever you weren't supposed to be. Except, he expected this was but part of Nick's wheels inside of wheels plans, that Nick wanted him looking.

He found an armory of Hydra weapons. Steve looked them over, they were recent manufacture, and they didn't look like the reverse engineering Howard had dabbled in after the war.

They had had the Tesseract. Howard had conducted expeditions off and on when he thought new inventions gave him a better chance of success. Steve didn't think he'd ever found it, but it wasn't like Howard would tell him if he had. A lot had happened in ocean exploration since Howard's death. Steve hefted one of the rifles, and headed back to the lab. Time to do a little tap dancing.

He presented Exhibit A to Tony, who looked a little disappointed that his hacking had taken longer, though apparently by seconds. Nick appeared, everyone was testy, and the Helicarrier was under attack.

Black Widow went after Dr. Banner's greener self, while Steve headed off to assist Ironman effect repairs, Tony guiding him through the panel that barely related to his breaker box. Naturally, boarders wanted the engines to stay stalled, and they fought hard, knocking Steve through the gape in the hull. He spread his limbs out as far as he could, then grabbed the cable also swept out. He climbed back up into the carrier and threw the switch. "Ironman?"

"Now I know how the ice cubes feel. We've lost Banner and Thor."

"What?!"

Tony now replied. "They'll be fine, Big Green kicked a plane, and Thor got dropped in Loki's cell."

Steve moved to the other side of the hatch, then headed back to the bridge. Black Widow had contained the compromised Agent, who was in sickbay. Tony looked like a wet cat "chemical shower" and they were down two heavy hitters. Nick came in.

"How many?" There had been fatalities. 

"Enough. Too many."

They need to know where Loki is going to bring in his army. They will have to make a stand


	5. Chapter 5

Tony didn't want to be right, but sure enough Loki was using his Tower to open some sort of Portal that Tony couldn't get good readings on. "JARVIS, note upgrade sensor array."

"Quite."

Uncle Steve was Dr. Erskine's success. He'd never thought it was him. Sometimes he'd wondered if Aunt Peggy had been. Tony remembered afternoons with children. Grandkids? "Order some perfume for Director Rogers." He'd sort of wondered as a boy, and then had a few April-September liaisons himself. Crackerjack prize.

Tony closed and then there was just battle. Bruce would show. Thor. Tony trusted the suit more than gods, including in the belly of a whale.

\---------

Steve rode in with Black Widow and Hawkeye. He still didn't have a 'story', an explanation for a masked man. Then he saw the living ships. "My callsign will be 'David'." They took a hit, and they walked away from the landing.

There were civilians pinned down in all the buildings and this was well outside of any preparedness plan training. He couldn't have timed the attack on him better, for convincing the cop to run his plan. Invaders were holing up in the bank with too many people, and likely explosives.

Yes, those packed a punch. Funny how hard the roof of a bus really is. He caught his breath and gave thanks his mask stayed on, then gave thanks that Thor could pack a wallop.

"You're injured." Thor spoke over his shoulder as they held off the invaders.

Steve could feel his skin knitting back together, though the same couldn't be said for the armor. The stomach was hanging as a flap. Weird how the undersuit was wicking his blood. He fought on.

Dr. Banner came riding in on a motorcycle, and Ironman told them they had company. Steve gave orders and all hell broke out in Manhattan. Black Widow eyed the aerial jetskis and asked for a boost. He kept moving, taking out ground forces as he found them.

\------------

Hawkeye saw them. He did not believe them. Nukes. They fucking sent in nukes. Manhattan. And then the man they didn't even know if he was a man took one in like a college quarterback, right into the endzone and beyond.

He was spit out. That was all you could say, the closing maw in the sky spit Ironman out. And he was falling. Big Green caught him, took out a lot of facade but he caught him. The aliens fell from the sky, like puppets with cut strings. He worked on making his way to the ground.

\------------

"What's going on? Answer me!"

Sweet Jesus. Pepper, balm to all wounds. "I'm fine. We're fine. You're beautiful. I've got to check on some things. Talk to you soon."

"Ironman." That didn't sound like Uncle Steve, for all that it was his voice, but not really. His arm came up to intercept as Steve tried to take off the faceplate. Thank JARVIS. He accessed diagnostics. He was half off-line, the suit little better. He was going to be in the lab after this for awhile.

"Winded. Thanks, Green." Then he was moving and Tony thought a god of thunder might not be so what the suit needed. Damn, Uncle Steve? He looked the smaller man and bigger hero over. "Barber pole or Captain America?"

Tony had JARVIS retweet some of the better pictures under #CaptainAmerica. You couldn't see the dark flap, it looked like the uniform was supposed to be that way. Something needed done about the cowl. He passed out.

"I need to return to Stark Tower." JARVIS could speak as Ironman, but he couldn't currently fly the suit, even if Master Stark could stand the flight.

\--------------

"Are you sure?" Steve looked at the lab, wondering how Tony hadn't returned from the Helicarrier yet. They'd rode on a fire support vehicle as far as they could, he'd carried Ironman through wrecked streets and rode the rest of the way.

"A lot of it is automated. I'll be fine. Might want to look at that scratch."

It itched like he had grit caught inside. Steve left. This was a whole new brave world. It was still theirs. No place like home. He needed a phone.


	6. Epilogue

Clint, Natasha, Steve and Bruce met in Central Park to see Thor off as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Bruce saw Steve relax as the otherworldly cube vanished.

"Will you be staying in New York?"

Bruce rolled his head non-committedly in response to Steve's comment. "Tony built me a lab."

"Good." Steve looked at the car that pulled up, a love sonnet to turbulence control. "See you around." He got into the passenger seat and "We Are The Champions" spilled out the windows as the car pulled away with zest and elan.

Bruce shook his head and made his way to the car and driver Tony had put at his disposal. He wondered how long Tony would stay holed up in his lab, 'skyping' into Bruce's to kibbitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
